leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Udyr/Strategy
Skill usage * Plan ahead which skills you learn with . Every ability has five levels but the max champion level is 18, therefore one of skills will be not at full power. This may cause players to choose either and as their main source of damage. grants single target burst damage plus an attack speed steroid while is useful for sustained AoE damage and clearing minion waves. Depending on the skill build, sometimes it is wiser to have two skills at level 4 than to have one skill at level 3. * Repeatedly switching stances is important to make use of his passive and boosting his damage. The attack speed buff from , the shield of , the movement speed boost and the AoE wave damage of persist for their full duration even when switching stances. For example, combining 's buff with allows for faster extra burst from the third hit. ** Stance-dancing gives stacking flat movement and attack speed boosts from his passive . Be aware of his mana as his abilities have high mana costs at early ranks and his general mana pool is pretty low. ** can easily tank and clear minion waves. provides a damage-absorbing shield and sustainability from his damage output to ensure the minions don't deplete his health. 's and 's attack speed combined with the area of effect magic damage from can clear and push minion waves very quickly. or synergize with this for even more area of effect damage. ** When pushing waves or attacking objectives, alternate between and . Be careful though as the AoE magic damage from can deal damage to enemy champions and aggro towers. ** Late game, can singlehandedly destroy towers easily by alternating between (attack speed plus the 15% on-hit attack damage) and (to reduce damage taken). If the enemy team draws near, you can quickly escape with the movement speed boosts from . * You can engage with to stun an enemy champion before switching stances or targets. 's effect has a 6 seconds cooldown for each individual target, so it is a better idea to either stun another champions or to use your main damage stance ( or ) during the stun duration. ** Try to time the stun and movement speed buff from so you can stun the enemy and then activate movement speed buff to create distance to escape. * is a pure melee-focussed fighter. This means he can be very vulnerable to kiting, so try avoid ranged harass and CC and build accordingly. In earlier stages, you should coordinate with your allies to encircle targets or wait for them to initiate. ** lack of ranged gap-closers and his small mana pool can make ganking sometimes problematic. Having strategies for engaging and staying within melee range is crucial. ** A + combo is usually very effective during ganking as primary problem with ganking is reaching the enemy quickly. Ask the person in the lane you'll gank if the enemy champion has used or a similar ability recently to make sure you don't waste yours or you risk your target escaping. ** early damage with is a force to be reckoned with, especially with high AD runes. A good strategy in early stages of the game involves to make use of movement speed boosting abilities, runes and masteries so you can chase your enemies through the lane or jungle, possibly resulting in a kill. Build usage Being a pure melee champion with no ranged abilities, relies on high movement speed, so he needs to stay mobile and resilient to be useful. Noteworthy, his build options are very flexible as long as they provide a little synergy with one of his stances. *Unless he gets some tenacity, is very susceptible to crowd control, kiting and slowing effects since he has no gap closer with range. ** and are useful to mitigate this weakness. ** is also a good anti-kiting tool as both its active and passive effects slow speed attributes of enemies. It has also its uses for engaging in combination with . As a full melee, is best built as either a full tank or a bruiser. Adapt to your enemies and balance your health, armor and magic resistance accordingly. * Pure health doesn't scale that strong with his . It effectively relies on armor and magic resist to increase endurance even further. is usually enough and many other defensive items boost health as well. ** , or are very situational but still useful. *In need of armor, , or are all great choices. ** Combining and is a also great option to deal with attack speed reliant enemies. *For magic resist, is a very good early option with useful stats for . It's up to the player which upgrade is more useful. ** is usually effective against sustained damage and also grants handy cooldown reduction. It synergizes well with all life steal and health regen boosting resources. ** grants a little more health and is useful against targeted CC or blocking other dangerous skills. can build some offensive items as well. However, if you aren't that confident, always consider survivability over offensive items, as sometimes a wrong build order backfires quickly. Your choice between and can also affect your build. * In general, benefits greatly from Spellblade passive as his cooldowns are very low. An early is later upgraded to or . ** is expensive but a versatile choice as can make use of all attributes (especially the two passives and movement speed). ** is a cheaper alternative, allowing for more tankiness, cooldown reduction and a sufficient mana pool, all very useful. The passive grants a reliable AoE slow on-hit, allowing him to stick easier to targets. * offers good attack speed and synergizes strong with attack damage and armor penetration. ** or give immense attack damage, allowing for lethal burst damage combined with extra life steal. ** is a great option for sustained damage, topped with a useful active. ** is a powerful addition for the bruiser path, since can allow survive even at low health digits, granting a double shield against magic damage dealers. Additionally, at lower health gets a huge power-spike provided by the bonus AD passive. ** Unusual but strong items for are and . Both come with a fair amount of armor penetration which increases the damage from even further. The former also grants a useful active for certain situations and the ladder boasts an almost instant stacked 25% armor shred because both the triggering auto-attack and the physical bleeding damage over time apply it. ** Add a to this build path for impressive sustain. * scales with attack speed to trigger more third hit procs. ** is a practical item with stats which are generally useful for . ** grants very high attack speed and precious movement speed coupled with tenacity. Consider this item when you need these stats but chose over . ** provides cost-effective hybrid stats and is one of the few items containing ability power that synergizes well with him. It grants AD for 's damage as well as bonus AP for 's shield and , boosting the overall damage potential in one package. is not very item-dependent as others in the early game. Mana problems might occur but the need of mana and mana regen items decreases gradually. All have mentionable uses, however: * If facing mana pool troubles early, consider buying either a or , depending on offensive or defensive needs. * A can be considered outside of the jungle as Udyr can easily stack it. When upgraded to at late game, the toggle effect allows Udyr to do extreme amounts of physical damage with each auto-attack. * If can access in the early to mid-game, you don't need to build any mana regen items at all. Recommended builds Jungling is a natural jungler - allows him to gain his health back. Putting a skill point in it at level two after taking or at level one ensures effective jungling. He can also solo very early in the game. * has choices for jungling depending on whether which stance he relies to do damage, either his or his or even both. currently clears the jungle more quickly than due to the area of effect damage but has higher burst for more quick single target damage which may be more useful than for ganks or dueling the enemy jungler and scales favorably into the later aspects of the game with attack damage. Deciding on which stance to choose depends on build and the player's personal preference. * Be aware that is very mana dependent in the earlier aspects of the game because spamming his abilities with their high mana cost will easily drain his mana pool so be careful with how many times you activate his stances to clear a camp. He might need some mana regen like or at least s for a second jungle clear. * can jungle with for more area of effect damage and a faster clear time. offers more starting item options than . ** Starting items: , 5 OR , 4 OR , 4 ** Recommended Runes: Attack Speed, Armor ** Skill progression: → → → ** Jungling order: ( ) → → →''' ( ) → Gank * can also jungle with for better single target damage. ** Starting items: , 5 OR , 5 ** Recommended Runes: Attack Damage, Armor ** Skill progression: → → → ** Jungling order: ( ) → → → ( ) → → Gank Runes and Masteries * Runes: ** AD Marks, Resilience Seals and Glyphs, Movement Speed Quintessences * Runes: ** Attack Speed Marks, Resilience Seals and Glyphs, Movement Speed Quintessences Countering * is a pure melee champion with no gap closers, and is thus very vulnerable to being kited. * Ranged champions have a better chance against due to his all melee skills. * Picking up Tenacity items such as can reduce the stun duration from , and make him a less effective ganker. * When laning against ''' , it can be beneficial to bait him into switching stances to try and initiate, after which you quickly run away. This can easily drain his early game mana pool, forcing him to regain his lost mana by either going back to the fountain or use potions. * This can prompt the enemy to focus on leveling up , lowering mid game damage and giving you the advantage in skirmishes. * alternating and is one of the harder champions in the game to chase down - and the stun of can easily make you regret chasing him if back-up arrives to aid him. Think very carefully about attempting to commit and kill him, and be very aware of the whereabouts of his teammates. * is vulnerable if he is not attacking or is unable to attack, can easily counter on his because 's stun lasts longer. * Champions who can slow for an extended period of time (Some examples being , , and ) or can run faster than (champions like and ) will be able to gun down better and run away if necessary. Also is a good counter pick for because has no major gap closers(Just make sure to buy movement speed items). Champion spotlight ru:Udyr/Strategy Category:Champion strategies